


Meeting the Winchesters. Sort of

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: I couldn't resist [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, History Teacher Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meeting the Parents, Novak vs Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, Timestamp, gravestones, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally meets Dean's parents.</p><p>Part of the Novak vs Winchester 'verse - called "I couldn't resist". Should probably read preceding works before this one for context and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Winchesters. Sort of

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck slightly, I'm not feeling too great and it was kind of a long day but I just really wanted to write this. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Another timestamp for Dean and Castiel.

“Hey, guys,” Dean mumbled, staring at his family before him. “This is Cas, the guy I told you about? Come on, you know who he is – I talk about him all the damn time to you guys.”

Behind him, Castiel reached out and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder, reminding Dean that he was there. Dean gave him a grateful smile, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“So, I told you a lot about him, and I’ve told him a lot about you, and I thought you might wanna meet, because he’s….he’s kind of perfect. In a really freaking annoying way. And I love him.” His words were unsure and halting slightly as he managed to force them out through his choked up throat, terrified of what Castiel would think. Castiel stepped forward so that he was level with Dean, hand sliding down his arm so that they were able to hold hands.

“Hello, John, Mary, Sam,” he addressed the gravestones. “It is an honour to finally meet you. Dean loves you an incredible amount – at first he didn’t like talking about you, but now he has told me a lot, and I am only sorry we couldn’t have done this sooner. He is a wonderful, strong man, and I love him very much. You would be proud of him,” he continued, looking at Dean with eyes that shone in awe as the other man struggled not to cry, “he has accomplished so much. I am extremely fortunate to have him in my life, even if he doesn’t appreciate himself enough. Thank you.”

Dean was crying openly now, and Castiel allowed a few tears to escape himself. He pulled Dean closer so that Dean’s head was now resting on Castiel’s shoulder, the salty tears soaking a damp patch into the fabric of his formal shirt.

“I miss my mom,” Dean cried. “I miss my dad. I miss Sammy.”

“I know, Dean, I know,” Castiel murmured, stroking Dean’s hair soothingly. “I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me, please.” It came out as a whisper, an almost soundless plea, but Castiel heard it anyway.

“I could never.”

Dean sniffed and turned back to the graves, offering them a watery smile. “Sorry. I just. Miss you all. A lot. And I know I say this every time, but…” he fumbled, reaching out for Castiel’s hand – which he quickly found as it slid back into his palm – “I’m sorry. That I couldn’t save you all. You’re family. But now, so is Cas. I hope you like him, because I want to keep him with me forever.”

“I would like that,” Castiel said quietly, corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. His grip on Dean’s hand tightened, and Dean gave the graves of his dead family one last look.

“We’re gonna go home now, but um…we’ll come back. Well, I will. Cas can come if he wants, he doesn’t have to, but I’ll always come back. So yeah.” He strode forward and briefly touched each of them, wiping away the leaves from each slab so that the dedication showed. At Sam’s, he stilled slightly, letting his hand rest for a second longer.

“Love you, Sammy.”

He went back to Castiel and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go home.”

They wandered back over to the Impala, but when they were halfway there Castiel stopped.

“Hang on a second, I need to say bye!”

He hurried back, Dean watching him with an expression of pure wonder, and stood before the Winchesters.

“So, I’m going to ask him to marry me,” he said quietly, terrified that Dean would overhear him. “And I meant what I said before, about how amazing he is. I wish you could see it. I don’t know when I’ll ask him yet, but I will. I thought you should know. Thank you.”

He jogged back over to Dean, who hugged him tightly, and the pair of them drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and if there were any errors!


End file.
